


Everything's On Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You've talked Dean into posing as your boyfriend for a holiday with the family.





	Everything's On Me

“We’re about an hour away.”

Your announcement only amplifies your anxiety about the trip; not only did you have to worry about Thanksgiving with your nosy family, but your cousin planned to announce her pregnancy during the weekend from hell.

“It can’t be that bad.” Dean keeps his eyes on the road, well aware you are giving him a death stare, “It’s two days, (Y/N). Everything will be fine by the time we leave.”

You yank down the visor, continuing to check your image in the mirror, “The fact that I have to ask you, not only a friend but a co-worker, to pretend to be my boyfriend as everyone goes nuts this weekend should tell you something. And, trust me, they will interrogate you during the holiday hideaway from hell. You will probably ask me for a large a sum of money in return for your generous donation of time.”

Dean leans back in his chair, eyes still focused on the empty road, “Okay, so let’s get our stories straight. How long have we been dating?”

You slap the visor up, blowing out a breath, “Let’s keep it small. That way they won’t ask too many ‘history’ questions of us. Like funny couple stories that neither of us would be good lying about.”

“You think I can’t lie?”

“Not well. I’m already worried about how this is going to go without them seeing through your adorable dimples.”

He flashes them in response, glancing over at you, “You think they’re adorable, huh?”

“Shut up, and pay attention.” You tap your hands on your knees, “We met at work, and things progressed naturally. We only started dating a few weeks ago. Since it’s so new, I could probably get the questions to you cut in half.”

“Wait, wait, you know what else this means, right?” Dean’s question causes you to shake your head and shrug, “We have to be into each other. Hand holding, stupid jokes, a bunch of crap that newbies have to pretend to do…”

“Oh, you mean like each other?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, just do your best to be attracted to me, Deano.” Your comment caused him to narrow his eyes at you before they return to the road, “We can make it work.”

“Okay, so since we have time, let’s talk about our hypothetical relationship.” He scratches his chin with one hand, steering with the other, before setting it on the arm rest, “What kind of girlfriend are you?”

“An amazing one obviously.” You laugh at yourself, suddenly self-conscious. Thinking back to the last relationship you had, you tried to focus on the beautiful beginning and not the disastrous ending. You hang your head a little, beginning to think aloud, “I like to cook for you, and you love it. I care about how your day’s gone, and I’m as happy about your success as I would be for mine. I hate to admit it, but I love it when you let me do things for you.” You fail to notice how quiet the car is as you voice your ideals, “I love it when you hold me at night and kiss me in the morning. Stuff like that.”

Dean waits for you to be silent for a moment, your eyes wandering out the window, before asking, “And what kind of boyfriend am I?”

You grin, resting your head against the seat and rolling it in his direction, surprised to see his stare awaiting you, “Aren’t you supposed to answer that?”

“I’m curious what you think.”

“Okay, basing this solely on our friendship,” You chew your lip for a minute, considering the ways he already makes your life better, “I think you would make it your job to make me laugh when the world was getting on my last damn nerve. You’d hate being affectionate in front of everyone, but you’d love it when it was just the two of us. You’d tell me how you felt about everything, even it might hurt me, and I’d appreciate your honesty. You’d make sure I knew I had someone watching my back at all times.” When you see a crooked grin emerge on his lips, you look away – bothered by the slight twitch of your heart, “Stuff like that.”

He licks his lips, voicing his own thoughts, “So what kind of couple are we?”

“…the epic kind.” You conclude, the two of you smiling your way to silence.

—————————————-

When you get to the large cabin, the place rented out by your cousin’s new in-laws, you feel more intimidated than ever. Dean gathers your two bags, one slung over his shoulder and wheeling the other, and uses a free hand to take yours. You thank him with a squeeze of your fingers and lead him into the weekend of people in his business.

Dean claimed it was fine, mainly because he assumed the food would be better at your family’s place rather than in his fridge. Crossing the threshold, you are bombarded with hugs and awkward kisses – consistently announcing Dean as your man as you work the room. When he asks who’s who, you have to admit you don’t even recognize half of them. The headache is building from the back of your head forward, until your cousin offers to show you two to your guest room. You jump on the opportunity, relieved when you two find you are at the end of the hall on the first floor. You two are away from most of the family, as they’ve got huge rooms upstairs.

The room is a little small, mainly because of the huge bed, and you thank God that Dean’s a simple man; he just needs a spot to sleep, a full belly, and he’ll be fine. You wait for your cousin to disappear, her eyes lingering a little too much over Dean’s frame, and your shoulders slump in relief when she leaves the two of you alone.

Dean puts your things down, falling back onto the bed and bouncing up; you follow his lead, occupying the space beside him, and you can’t help yourself, “Have I told you how much I appreciate you doing this?”

“Yeah, you can stop now.”

—————————————-

You did not dream last night, exhausted after a blur of a dinner and the long car ride. As you hear the low rumble of people waking up and filling the downstairs, you become aware that you’ve made it through the first day.

Smiling to yourself, you adjust a little in your space and feel a heavy weight around your waist. You open your eyes halfway, looking down to see his arm curled around you, and roll over with caution. He’s still asleep and his warm breath grows a little heavier at your movement. You have seen him like this before, but it’s different when it’s right beside you – not accidently on your couch. You hate yourself for staring but can’t help it. He looks so damn at peace that you’re jealous, and you vaguely wonder when he had gotten this close last night.

He had handled everything perfectly yesterday, questions with ease despite his private nature. It was doubtful that you could ever repay him for his work this weekend, for saving your sanity and from embarrassment among all the fools of your family. You are racking your brain, trying to figure out what kind of huge gift you can get him as a thank you. You draw a blank.

Dean intakes a deep breath, slowly blinking his blue eyes open, and seems pleased to find you staring back at him. You open your mouth to say something, but the knock at your door interrupts your thought process.

Apparently, it doesn’t do the same for Dean as his lips are immediately pressed to yours; you react without thinking and hear the door creak open.

“I’m so sorry!” She’s not. Your cousin is one of the nosiest people in the world, and you know she was hoping to see more, “Um…we’re getting breakfast together whenever you two are ready…take your time with—whatever.”

Once you hear the door snap shut again, you tear your lips away from his and stifle a laugh, whispering, “That was perfect! She’s going to go flap her gums!” You are distracted until you feel his hand reach up to your cheek, his fingers somewhat tangling in your hair. Facing him again, you lose all sense of humor as you note his look. Curious, you lay your head on your pillow, “What’s wrong?”

Dean continues to stroke your wild strands, sighing, “Nothing, I was just…thinking about what you said yesterday.”

“What about it?”

“Maybe there’s some truth to it.” He moves his fingers down to your shoulder, massaging your muscle, “Maybe we would be good together.”

“Dean, don’t get confused by my bulldozing family.” You had thought about it too after watching him interact with them. The way he smiled some things off, honestly answered other questions, and the warmth of his hand in yours or his arm around you…it felt better than you wanted to admit. But the last thing you wanted was to push your good friend into some bullshit, “We have less than twenty-four hours to deal with them.”

“You haven’t thought about it?”

You gaze into his eyes again, too hypnotized to lie, “…I’ve thought about it.”

“And?”

“That line gets crossed…you can’t uncross it.”

“I’m aware.”

“And?”

His lips are on yours again, his arms holding you tight against him, and your senses completely dissipate. Your arms slide around his neck, your mouth welcoming his. You somewhat laugh in your throat when he hunches a little over you, pinning you to the mattress, and you realize this weekend was exactly what you needed, despite the pain in the ass it originally seemed to be.


End file.
